littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker31
is the 31th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary As the AceStrikers attempt to figure out how to use their brand new power of Ace-Cannonball, they suddenly find everyone in town and stadium has fallen into a coma. Major Events *Ezekiel attempts to turn all of the people of Goseigahara Stadium into army with Apocalypse Mist; the AceStrikers are protected by their transformation Saint Crests. *The introduction is changed with Silver Striker added to the final introduction scene. **All six AceStrikers, notably Ryoma and Kakeru, appear serious when they transform together in this episode. *The Ace-Cannonball activates for the first time, allowing for Red Striker to perform Glorious Galactic Overhead. *Kitsune Drill was ultimately destroyed and turns back to Saint Crest by Jerebedia, losing GarouKohtei form. *Griffin King Cannon is summoned for the first time, allowing for Saint Robots to combines into StrikerKaiser. **Striker perform Griffin Galactic Slash using Griffin Blade for the first time. *After their defeat, Jeremiah and Obadiah are killed by Horsemen Trio and have their Mokushenergy absorbed and transferred to the Haisha Crests. **In the end, Captain Kataktis comes back from dead in his uniform after Ezekiel quit, forming Four Horsemen once again. Synopsis The Horsemen Trio, who're escaped from jail and taking the guard as the hostage, makes their jokes with Jeremiah and Obadia because of their failures. Much to their annoyance, Ezekiel claimed that they had another plan, which could work. Whilst taking a break from figuring out how to utilize the Ace-Cannonball, Miyuki and the boys are shocked to find their families, along with everyone in Goseigahara, have fallen into the comas. These are revealed to be the work of apocalypse mist spread by Ezekiel, which will eventually darken their minds and turn them into the horde of Testament and Catastrophe army, providing enough energy to awaken Overlord. The AceStrikers confront Ezekiel, who combines Jeremiah and Obadia into a powerful Royal Haisha monster Jerebedia to overwhelming them and crushing the Chalice of Glory into pieces which causes Miyuki to have a mental breakdown. After letting out her frustrations, Miyuki regains her determination, encouraging the boys to fight back. Their feelings transform the chalice's pieces into Glorious Crest and awakening the Ace-Cannonball, which allows Miyuki to lend her power to the AceStrikers to transform into Glorious Mode and perform the Glorious Galactic Overdrive, defeating Jerebedia. But Ezekiel restores the bodies of Jeremiah and Obadia into the gigantic Jerebedia, prompting StrikerOh and GarouKohtei to fight back. But it was too late when GarouKohtei is defeated and Jerebedia starts to removing the helpless Kitsune Drill from Moonlight Armour and destroy it, which cause Rinsho to cry over losing GarouKohtei. Finally understanding what it's like to have the end of the world, while Ezekiel taunts them. The players' Mokushenergies completely absorbed. Miyuki cries up for Griffin King Cannon to lend the Saint Robot the power, awakening Griffin Crest in the new Saint Robot for their aid. With Griffin King Cannon and Moonlight Armour are together, StrikerOh combined into the newest mecha; Super Bakunetsu Gattai StrikeKaiser. With the newfound weapon called Griffin Blade, StrikerKaiser perform the Striker Griffin Galactic Slash, destroying Jerebedia and restoring everyone in town to normal, forcing the defeated Ezekiel to retreat. Everything returned to normal and Miyuki, along with the other boys and their family members, have lunch together and declared that the new semester will started tomorrow, much to Ryoma's horror. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Obadia were on a hard position and Ezekiel begs Cybergeddon for another chance. Seeing no other option, Azazel ordering the three horsemen to drains their remaining mokushenergy and transferred to the Haisha Crests-effectively killing them. Crying over losing his companies, Ezekiel runs away as Captain Kataktis comes back from his death in his new uniform. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami *Matt *Mark *Luke *John Villains *Lord Azazel *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Ezekiel *Jeremiah and Obadiah *''Captain Kataktis'' (briefly appearance) Secondary Characters *King Rodimus (flashback) *Yasunori Ogihara *Shion Asamiya *Koya Asamiya *Yoshito Higashikawa *Matsuo Kumodera *Kumodera Siblings *Saburo Tsuchida *Tomoyo Tsuchida *Toshiro Tsuchida *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Nancy Shirosora *Taiki Namikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Ema Kamimiya *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Hamon FC Team Trivia *This episode marks to the end of the third arc. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime